date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Wikia Contributor (1)/Plot (Keepsake)
I going put the writing plot here for now until further notice. If there are uses it will be move back to the main char page if not it stay here and become one with the blog. Side note on the plot written: it seems this plot is written base on the anime. ---- Yoshino Yoshino was first shown at a temple, when Shido was taking cover from the "Unpredicted rain caused by Yoshino's appearance", here she fell down and Shido asked her if she was okay, yet she avoided him and told him to leave her alone. She then re-appears, causing a spacequake and got attacked by the AST, wishing to save her; Shido met her inside a building, here they have a conversation; Yoshino using her doll Yoshinon to chat with Shido, while playing around in the building Yoshino fell on top of Shido and accidentally kissed him (Mysteriously her power was not sealed) at the same time Tohka arrived at the scene; shocked and jealous she confront the two, Yoshinon aggravating Tohka, caused Tohka to take the bunny doll off Yoshino's left hand. Yoshino saddened by the talk Tohka is giving saying to Yoshinon; called her Angel, and escape upon which she was shot by the AST waiting outside and then LOST, but not before Yoshinon the doll fall off her left hand. Searching for her doll, she was confronted once again by Shido who offered his help, she got scared and accidentally attacked Shido, but the 2 still end up searching for Yoshinon the doll together, after hours of searching with no luck Yoshino start showing signs of hunger, accepting Shido's offer to eat at his house; she was curious by things around her and was surpirsed by the Television when it got turned on, causing her to accidentally destroyed it. Yoshino "Astonished/Surprised" by the food Shido cooked finding it delicious gives of a faint smile, using this chance Shido asked her a couple of question: One being So——Err, Yoshino, it seems that even though you were attacked by the AST, you rarely retaliate, what kind of reason do you have for doing that? and her answer being that she hate Painful things and Scary things, if she does harm to others they will feel the same as her therefore she will never retaliate, the answer shows how kind and innocent Yoshino really is, and to counter this she rellied on Yoshinon whom she view as her hero; the direct opposite of her, possesing a strong personality which supports Yoshino's weak personality. Afterwards Shido mentioned to her about the kiss the other day, in which she doesn't remember and doesn't know what is a kiss, when Shido tell her, they were close enough that Yoshino nearly kissed Shido, Tohka coming back after being with Reine, planning to apologize to Shido, saw the scene (near kiss) scaring Yoshino and LOST her. Re-appeared from a spacequake now being chased by the AST without the encouragement of Yoshinon, goes on a rampage in the city because she is scared to get hurt. Passingby Shido who was going to give her Yoshinon back (after retrieving it from Origami's house) was forced to run away because the AST surrounded her, nearly injuring Shido from her Angel's attack. (Here it is revealed by Reine that Yoshinon is actually a seperate personallity that takes over when she lock away her "True" heart from people and use the doll to conversate) When an all-out attack was performed towards her by the AST she shelled herself in a barrier of shard ice/glacier. Crying inside the barrier she heard someone approaching, admist the barrier she saw a shadow of Yoshinon, then a body full of blood fell inside the barrier, next to Yoshino, out of shape to be identified by Yoshino who it is, the "Corpse" revived and was none other than Shido, Yoshino being really happy and thankful to Shido for saving Yoshinon, was ask to perform a kiss so that Shido can save Yoshino, believing in him, Yoshino kissed Shidou whilst still in the middle of a conversation. Losing her spiritual powers, the barrier and her angel dissapeared along with her Astral dress, naked she crouch on the floor to cover her body; they both were retrieved by Ratostkr, inside the ship she meet Tohka once again and Kotori, all three of them then walked away to be examined by Ratostkr. 2 days after the event she meet Shido infront of the now Spirit's condominium/apartment, where Yoshinon said thank you very much, and for the first time whilst still wearing the doll on her left hand she express her gratitude with her own words to Shido, then head to Ratostkr to finish the rest of her examination. ~By Rhenyx 4/22/2013 will update again soon211.24.1.50 15:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Mana Takamiya *She made a brief appearance in the epilogue of volume 2, where she is sent to support the AST as a new member. --- 02:51, May 8, 2013‎ (Kingjustin112) *In Volume 3 it is revealed that Mana is Shidou's blood-related sister; though she can't recall much of her past 5 years ago. She has a photo of her and Shidou that reveals that Shidou is her brother. Even though Mana is one of the best wizards existing, DEM has been experimenting on her body via tests and drugs; making her capable of using other tools meant to kill Spirits. It takes a side effect on her body, but she herself doesn't know it. --- 23:57, June 22, 2013 (Garcia1989) *In Volume 4 she was taken into Ratatoskr for custody; in Volume 5 she joins Ratatoskr. --- 23:57, June 22, 2013 (Garcia1989) Category:Blog posts